


The Complicated Love Life of Jason Grace

by Jerome_Valeska



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: I wrote this years ago, M/M, features the best otp endgame ship ever!, i have too many jason ships, only people too deep into this fandom will get the inside joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerome_Valeska/pseuds/Jerome_Valeska
Summary: Jason realizes he likes Percy as more than a friend and goes to Nico for advice.





	The Complicated Love Life of Jason Grace

All Jason could think about was Percy Jackson. It all started that day they met at New Rome. On that day Jason knew he had found a friend for life. For as long as he could remember Jason had felt alone, no one really understood him. Percy was the sole exception. Being the son of Jupiter brought along with it unrealistic expectations from everyone he met. Everyone views Jason as this infallible hero and Jason tried to keep up the illusion as to not disappoint anyone. Jason was tired of acting like he was perfect. He didn’t want to be held up on a pestle. He didn’t ask for any of this. He had never sought any leadership position but everyone expected him to take it. Percy was the only person who treated him as an equal. Percy never expected him to be anything but anyone but himself. After Gaea’s defeat, Jason decided to not return to New Rome. He was tired of leading them. Jason moved to Camp Half-Blood to spend more time with Percy. He even confided in him about his wariness of bearing the mantle of being a hero of Olympus. He just wanted to be Jason. Percy understood all of this perfectly. Being a Son of Poseidon he had undergone similar experiences with the Greeks. They both also had the unpleasant experience of having Hera steal their memories. Both Percy and Jason knew the terror of uncertainty that went along with not knowing who you are. At first Jason thought his love for Percy was purely platonic. He was just ecstatic at meeting someone who could fully understand him. Then Percy fell into Tartarus and everything changed. Jason felt an overwhelming sense of panic. He was utterly devasted to loose his new best friend. All he could think about was rescuing Percy. Jason devoted all of his energy to maintaining his stoic hero image. He knew that all hope would be lost if the others knew how broken he felt. Loosing Percy was worse then loosing a piece of himself. Jason didn’t realize that his feelings went deeper then friendship until his encounter with Cupid. Cupid taunted Nico about his secret crush on Percy. Jason felt personally offended. Jason could understand Nico’s feelings perfectly, almost as if they were his own. 

Cupid spoke directly to his insecurities: “you’ve found true love, after all. Or do you still doubt yourself?”

The truth is Jason always doubted himself. He constantly tried to make himself love Piper. He even made romantic gestures like recreating their first kiss on the roof. No matter how much he tried he couldn’t love Piper the same way he loved Percy. This depressed him farther. Piper was a great friend and she deserves to be with someone who loved her. 

The only times when Jason put all of his anxieties to rest was during his daily sword fights with Percy. Jason lived for these moments. He usually let Percy win because he found it adorable how excited Percy got after a victory. Such was the case one hot September evening when Percy and Jason were walking back from the arena. 

“That was awesome bro” Percy gushed. “I totally creamed you in that last round Grace.” 

“Only cuz I let you win Jackson” Jason replied.   
“Ya right” Percy scoffed. “That’s exactly what I would say if you had beaten me fair and square.”

Jason chuckled. Percy could be so clueless sometimes. Even when he was explicitly told him the truth he didn’t get it. Jason was thankful for some time alone with Percy. The camp was pretty much empty since most kids left for the school year. Jason wiped the sweat off his brow. Both boys were pretty much drenched in sweat after their sword practice. Percy paused as they approached the lake. 

“Why don’t we go for a swim to cool off” Percy suggested. 

“Great idea. It’s ungodsly hot out here” Jason answered. “Just give me a minute to get my swimsuit out of my cabin.”

“There’s no need bro. We are here now we might as well jump in. You don’t need a suit for a good swim.”

Percy took off his shirt and began to unzip his pants. He then threw his bright blue boxers to the ground without a second thought. Jason gulped. He was awestruck at the sight of a naked Percy Jackson. Percy jumped head first into the lake. After about thirty seconds or so he surfaced to look back at Jason

“Come on Grace. Don’t tell me the son of the almighty Jupiter is afraid getting a little wet.”

“What if someone sees us.”

“There’s no one here. And if there were would it really matter. The Ancient Greeks and Romans were naked all the time.” 

Jason began to hesitantly take off his clothes. He actually was excited to go skinny-dipping with Percy. Once he had taken off all his clothes and folded them into a neat pile he took a step toward the water. That’s when sparks flew, literally. Tiny sparks of lightening were flying out from every part of his body. Jason quickly placed both of his hands over his crotch. He couldn’t let Percy see him like this. Without a second thought he ran towards his cabin.

“Where are you going” Percy called after him. “Hmmm was it something I said. Oh well.” Percy then continued to enjoy his swim. 

Jason was full on sprinting to his cabin. He couldn’t really see where he was going because he left his glasses by the lake with the rest of clothes. How would he explain the fact that he was stark naked with electricity flying out from all over him? Maybe he would get lucky and no one would see him. As luck would have it the entire Ares cabin was out making new weapons for the next capture the flag game. That day forever went down in Camp Half Blood history as the day a naked Jason Grace ran into Clarisse La Rue and accidentally electrocuted her. 

Unaware of the havoc he caused Jason finally made it to cabin and immediately collapsed onto his bed. Jason stayed like that the rest of the day. He didn’t even get up for dinner because he didn’t want to face Percy. Eventually he fell sleep and began dreaming. The dream started with him and Piper holding hands as they walked through the strawberry fields surrounding the camp. She turned and pressed her lips to his. Her lips were notably saltier then usual. They reminded him of the ocean. Jason pulled away only to realize he wasn’t kissing Piper, he was kissing Percy. Jason’s eyes opened. His feelings for Percy were only escalating. He needed to do something about this. He needed to get over Percy. Jason decided to go to the one person who could help him do this: Nico.

Jason knocked on the Hades Cabin door but he figured Nico would be awake. He hardly ever slept. 

“Coming Will” Nico yelled. He opened the door, “You’re ear-um Jason what are you doing here? And why aren’t you wearing any clothes?”

Jason brushed right past Nico. “There’s no time to explain. We need to talk about Percy.”

“I appreciate your concern but I’m over him. I like Will remember.”

“I know. How did you do it?”

“Do what?”

“Get over Percy.”

“I don’t know it wasn’t easy. Wait why are we randomly talking about this in the middle of the night.” 

“I have a crush on Percy” Jason clarified. 

“Wow I didn’t see that one coming. Although I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. I have seen the way you two sword fight.”

“What do I do Nico? He’s literally all I think about. Ugh things would be so much simpler if I liked Piper.”

Nico wasn’t sure how to respond. He awkwardly patted Jason on the back. Jason held back tears and wrapped his arms around Nico.

“I hate Percy. Why does he have to be so goddamn perfect?”  
Nico laughed. That sounded like something he would’ve thought himself only a few short months before.

At that moment Will Solace burst through the door to find Nico in the arms of a naked Jason Grace. Will’s eyes looked like they were about to burst out of their sockets. 

“This isn’t what it looks like Will” Nico tried reassuring him. “Jason do you mind giving us some time alone.”

Jason got up and left. The last thing he wanted was to come between Nico and Will. He begrudgingly headed back to his cabin. He was shivering in the cold. He arrived back at his cabin to find Percy waiting outside. 

“Hey man. I couldn’t sleep and I realized I forgot to return your clothes.”

“Thanks bro” Jason quickly the clothes and put them on before sparks starting flying from his dick. 

They stood there in awkward silence for a moment, which was unusual because Percy is such a talkative person. 

“I should just tell him how I feel,” Jason thought to himself. “Rejection can’t possibly be worse then this secrecy.” It would only then that Jason fully appreciated Nico’s courage in admitting his feelings to Percy. Jason was about to find out if he could be that brave. 

“I need to tell you something” both Percy and Jason said in unison. 

“Oh you go first” Jason said. 

Percy took a deep breath. Jason had never seen Percy look so serious.

“It’s about Annabeth.” Percy said

“Is something wrong?”

“No quite the opposite actually. She wants us to move to New Rome and live together. She also wants me to go to college.”

“That’s great” Jason tried to feign enthusiasm. 

“Yes it is. We’re happy. I’m just not sure I’m cut out for college. School’s never been my strong suit. Plus Camp Half Blood has become a home to me. But I can’t think of a reason to stay if Annabeth leaves.” 

Jason didn’t know what to say. He wanted to tell Percy that he loves him and beg him to stay. Their daily sword fights was the only thing he looked foreword to all day. But that would be selfish. On the slim chance Percy felt the same way all Jason would be doing would be holding him back. 

“You should definitely go” Jason heard himself say in a cheerful voice. “You and Annabeth will be so happy in New Rome. There are so many awesome things to do there! And don’t even worry about college they tailor it to suit demigods’ learning style.”

Percy smiled, “Thanks Jason. That makes me feel so much better. I guess I’m just nervous about starting the rest of my life with Annabeth.” 

“Hey man! You made it through Tartarus then you can face college. When do you leave?”

“Annabeth wants to leave first thing in the morning. She already packed for me.”

More then anything Jason wanted to ask him to stay. Instead he grinned: “Well say hi to Reyna, Hazel and Frank for me. “

“I will. Wait didn’t you wanna tell me something?”

“Ya I uh just wanted to say I’m really glad we became friends. I’m almost glad Hera took all of our memories and made us switch places. If she hadn’t we might have never met.”

“Same bro. You’re the only person I know who’s almost as good at sword fighting as me” he laughed. “I’ll miss you. Hope you come and visit.”

Percy pulled Jason into a tight embrace. Percy didn’t notice the tears running his friend’s face. 

“Goodbye Jason”

“Goodbye Percy”

Jason watched as Percy walked away. Jason ran into his cabin prepared to cry his eyes out. 

“Poor son of Jupiter. You have finally come to the realization that love is pain,” said a voice from the darkness.

Jason looked up to see Cupid the god of love. 

“Go away” Jason yelled.   
“You should show me more respect Jason Grace. I’ve come to offer my assistance.”

“I don’t want your help. Now leave me alone.”

“But I can end your suffering. All that heartbreak will be gone with a single hit by one of my arrow. I can make anyone love you. I could make that Son of Poseidon reciprocate your love. Or I can make Nico fall for you. Many think you are kindred spirits. In fact jasico is one of the most popular ships among the Olympian gods.”

“Just stop. No matter how much pain I feel I will not agree to make you manipulate the feelings of others. Both Percy and Nico are happy I wont let you ruin that.” 

“That’s very noble of you hero. What about the daughter of Aphrodite? She loves you very much. I could make you return those feelings. That would make things easier, wouldn’t it?”

Jason nodded, “But why would you help me? You aren’t what I would call nice.”

“Well of one my favorite pastimes is to fly around the world making people fall in love with me only to break their heart. It’s such an adrenaline rush, crushing mortal spirits. I like to assume the appearance of others so I can sometimes break the same person’s heart multiple times. Alas I can only use the form of individuals who have their undying loyalty to me. Your blond superman appeal would certainly be useful in my quest of heart breaking.”

“No. I will not help you hurt people. I wouldn’t wish this pain on anybody even my worst enemy.”

“You will plead your allegiance to me or I will take out Percy’s heart and crush. Nah that’s boring. Maybe I will use one of my arrows to make him fall in love with gorgon. Yes! That will be hilarious.”

“Wait don’t hurt Percy. I pledge my loyalty to you just don’t hurt him.”

“Wise decision Jason Grace. Since you have seen sense I will release you of your suffering. Close your eyes.”

Jason did as he was told. He felt an arrow hit him in the butt. 

“Ouch that hurts” he complained. 

“Keep your eyes closed” Cupid advised. “Next time you open your eyes you will fall in love with the first thing you see. I have a special connection with other children of Aphrodite. I have telepathically told Piper to come here. When she knocks on the door you open your eyes and then you all live happily ever after. Now if you excuse me I’m going to use your likeness to ruin some lives bye.”  
Cupid teleported himself back to Croatia. Jason promptly heard a knock. 

“Piper is fast” he thought.

He opened the door and opens his eyes only to see a brick flying towards his face. Apparently Clarisse was not pleased about being electrified. 

“Next time there will be more where that came from. Don’t ever cross me again lightening boy” the daughter of Ares yelled. 

Jason ignored her and picked up the most beautiful brick he had ever seen. He brushed off the dirt so he could marvel at the brick’s rosy complexion. 

“Oh baby you are the most beautiful brick to ever grace the face of this earth. I’m so sorry that my face hit you. Let me bring you in my cabin so you can get some rest. We can sleep together.” Jason started making out with the brick. “I love you brick.”

Clarisse witnessed Jason’s affection for the brick. 

“I knew all Romans were nutjobs” she muttered to herself. 

That day went down in history as the day Jason found his true love, the brick. They both lived happily ever after. The End.


End file.
